Una nueva familia
by VicPin
Summary: Por deudas de juego, Stephen Stotch decide apostar a Butters. Para su mala suerte, terminó por perder al niño, siendo éste reclamado por un hombre que terminará por cambiar la vida de Butters para siempre.


_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? **_

_**Bueno, aquí les caigo con una historia algo corta, la cual se me ocurrió hace un rato y **__**acabo de terminar de escribir. Ojalá les guste mucho :), ya que a partir de este relato pienso crear uno más, dando inicio así a una pequeña colección de drabbles centradas en Butters y... Su nueva familia. ¿Quiénes son? Sólo diré que son invitados especiales :). **_

_**¡Saludines!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: South Park y sus invitados especiales no me pertenecen... U.U**_

* * *

**Una nueva familia.**

- ¿Listo, chico? – inquirió un hombre mientras que Butters, quien estaba arrinconado en la pared como un cachorro asustado, lloraba en silencio.

Horas atrás, su padre, en un juego de póker que un amigo suyo organizó en el sótano de su casa en Denver, lo había apostado como premio principal al agotar todo el dinero que tenía encima.

El señor Stotch tenía un serio problema con el juego, ya que desde hace más de cinco meses estuvo agotando prácticamente los ahorros de la familia y hasta tuvo que pedir prestado a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo para pagar las terribles cantidades de dinero que debía al organizador de las partidas clandestinas.

La última apuesta conocida era… Él mismo. Su propio hijo de ocho años.

Linda, su madre, terminó por hartarse del comportamiento de Stephen, tanto que optó por sacar a Stephen a patadas y a pedirle el divorcio antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia, cosa que desafortunadamente no se pudo evitar al acompañar a su padre bajo la falsa promesa de regresar enseguida.

El hombre, al parecer comprendiendo la razón de su reacción, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras del lugar mientras que Stephen intentaba razonar con el organizador del evento sobre una nueva prórroga de pago tras enterarse de que Butters no era pago suficiente para cubrir su deuda.

En las afueras del edificio, el hombre metió a Butters en su automóvil y, tras cerciorarse de que no había moros en la costa, se subió, encendió el motor y se marchó del lugar.

Los dos no intercambiaron palabras durante el recorrido por Denver. Al salir de la ciudad, Butters, secándose las lágrimas, le preguntó al hombre:

- ¿A-a dónde vamos, señor?

El hombre, a través del espejo retrovisor, le respondió:

- A Nueva York.

- ¡¿N-Nueva York?! ¡P-pero eso está muy lejos de aquí!

- Lo sé. El camino es largo, pero verás que nos divertiremos mucho.

- ¡Quiero irme a casa!

- Y ahí es a dónde iremos.

Butters se echó a llorar de cuclillas.

Desmond, quien así se llamaba el hombre, añadió:

- Tu padre es un idiota.

El niño alzó un poco la mirada mientras que Desmond continuaba:

- Tú no tenías porqué haber sido apostado. Digo, él mismo había aseverado días atrás que conseguiría el dinero aunque fuera robando para pagar lo que le debía a Jay, mas no fue así. En lugar de eso, terminó por apostarte con consentimiento de tu mamá.

Butters se sobresaltó.

- ¡¿Mi mami?! – exclamó.

- Sip – dijo el hombre muy apenado -… Lamento ser yo el que te diga esto, chico, en verdad lo lamento, pero es la verdad.

Aquello fue el acabose para Butters.

¿Cómo era posible que su madre, estando separada de su padre, haya consentido semejante atropello? Era cierto que pasaban por problemas de dinero, pero no era para llegar a ese extremo.

Rompió a llorar.

Desmond detuvo el auto y, volviéndose hacia el niño, le dijo:

- Hey… Hey… No llores.

- ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Quiero a mi mami!

El hombre se bajó del auto y se pasó adonde estaba Butters. Con cuidado de no asustarlo, lo abrazó diciéndole:

- Hey… Shhh… Ya no llores… Ya, ya… No llores… Todo estará bien, lo prometo…

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡Pero Lucy! – exclamó Desmond en protesta.

- Desmond, ¡esto es una locura! – replicó su esposa Lucy – ¡No podemos quedarnos con él aunque quisiéramos!

- Su madre lo cedió al pa-

- ¿Y cómo sabremos si ese hombre no te mintió, Des? ¿Cómo sabremos que su madre lo está buscando desesperadamente por todos lados?

- Podemos recurrir a Servicios Sociales…

- ¡Argh, Des! ¡El niño no es nuestro! ¡Él tiene una madre que lo estará buscando!

- Lucy, mi amor…

- Tenemos que regresarlo a su hogar, Desmond. Él quiere estar con su madre, no con nosotros.

Desmond suspiró.

Si bien ambos se estaban empezando a encariñar con Butters, Lucy tenía razón al decirle que el chico tenía que estar con su madre. Muy aparte de ello, retener al niño era ilegal cuando no había un papel de adopción de por medio que les acreditara.

Las cosas no eran fáciles para el joven matrimonio Miles-Stillman; teniendo ambos 30 años, durante cinco años habían intentado sin éxito tener un hijo. No obstante, ante la triste realidad de no llegar a tenerlos, ambos se decidieron por la adopción, aunque desgraciadamente la burocracia era tan tremenda que inmediatamente les desanimó.

Butters era prácticamente el hijo de los sueños de Lucy; era un buen niño, obediente, dulce y tierno, aunque el cuadro familiar donde creció daba cuenta del ambiente represivo al que estuvo sometido durante toda su vida. Un cambio de hogar podría beneficiarle, especialmente en el ámbito afectivo.

El niño, por su parte, se estaba empezando a encariñarse con sus padres adoptivos de un mes y medio, ya que, a diferencia de los biológicos, no lo castigaban por estupideces, no le gritaban ni mucho menos lo humillaban. Si cometía un error, lo reprendían con cariño y firmeza; incluso estaba empezando a desenvolverse más abiertamente en la escuela, haciendo nuevos amigos y adquiriendo un gusto por los deportes, la lectura y los videojuegos.

Desmond se levantó de manera repentina de la mesa y, encarando a Lucy, le dijo:

- Creo tener la solución del problema.

- ¿Eh?

- Haré un par de llamadas.

- ¿Llamadas? ¿A quién?

- Primero llamaré a mi padre; él conoce abogados especializados en Lo Familiar. Después llamaré a Connor para ver si me podría asesorar en el tema de las adopciones.

- Desmond, querido… Lo tenemos todo en nuestra contra.

- No… Todavía no hay nada perdido. Tengo la corazonada de que no será así.

Lucy se rindió.

Cuando Desmond tenía una idea fija en mente, nadie podía quitársela.

- ¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto? – inquirió la rubia.

- Recurrir a tus amigos de Servicios Sociales… Y rezar con que él se quede con nosotros.

- Dios te oiga, Des… Dios te oiga.

**_&%&%&_**

Butters estaba nervioso.

Sentado en un banquillo fuera de la sala del juzgado junto con Rebecca Crane, una amiga de mamá Lucy, miraba fijamente al suelo y rezaba con que todo saliera bien.

Butters se había encariñado con los Miles, ya que ellos eran buenas personas que en verdad lo querían mucho y lo amaban como a un hijo. Durante tres meses y medio estuvo en medio de una terrible tensión entre los Miles y los Stotch encabezados por Granny Stotch, la cruel abuela de Butters. Si bien él se quedaba en casa de los Miles, cada sábado iba la malvada anciana a la casa a visitarles muy del desagrado de Lucy y de Desmond, quienes no lo dejaban solo ni un instante, no después de haber agarrado in fraganti a la anciana agrediendo al niño.

- Tengo miedo, señora Crane – le comentó de pronto a Rebecca -. Tengo miedo de irme con mi abuela.

- Hey, tranquilo, Leo – le tranquilizó la pelinegra mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro -. Todo saldrá bien.

- Eso espero, señora Crane. L-la verdad no quiero irme de la casa de los Miles, ¿sabe? E-ellos son buenas personas y-y los quie-

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente.

Lucy, llorando con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia Butters y lo abrazó alzándolo del suelo.

Para Butters, aquél gesto de amor maternal genuino significaba una sola cosa: Una familia nueva se había formado y él, Leopold Miles desde ahora, formaba parte de ella en ese momento.


End file.
